


knockout

by necroesthe



Series: midway [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Don't do what Hide does, Hide doesn't approve of kagune sex for obvious reasons, M/M, POV Third Person, really light smut that isn't smut and more of an implication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 03:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4463159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/necroesthe/pseuds/necroesthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Hide’s eyes are instantly drawn to his suit- a red and purple pinstriped thing- and he wonders what he has done to deserve to look at such a monstrosity. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	knockout

_k._

“Hide meet Tsukiyama Shuu.” Kaneki says, unaware that he’s about to make a terrible, terrible mistake. “Tsukiyama meet Hideyoshi Nagachika.”

They’re at the bookstore, Kaneki’s favorite one. Its a fairly small and cozy place that induces the urge to plop down on a chair and curl up with a book. The music that plays is nice and calming, with a gentle beat and a soothing voice. The volume is low enough to not distract readers, but enough to be background noise. Its simple place with a homely feeling.

And Tsukiyama Shuu being allowed in such a place is an act against nature. Hide’s eyes are instantly drawn to his suit- a red and purple pinstriped thing- and he wonders what he has done to deserve to look at such a monstrosity. He suppresses a shudder.

“ _Bonjour_ , Nagachika-san.” It's a struggle for Hide to tear his gaze away from the suit to look up at the out stretched hand. “Kaneki-kun has told me about you.”

“Uh.” Hide doesn’t know what to say in return. Kaneki never told him about knowing a guy with such a bad fashion sense. “Great to meet you too man.”

He realizes that too much time has passed since Tsukiyama stuck his hand out and reaches to grab it, only for the man to drop it before they could make contact. Hide quickly returns his hand to his sides and laughs. The embarrassment burning in his gut threatens to consume his entire being.

He looks up at his face and- oh wow. Hide suddenly regrets not taking Tsukiyama’s hand in time.

And awkward silence falls upon them. Hide breaks it. “So like, is your hair natural or did you dye it?

Shit. Wrong thing to ask. Tsukiyama raises his eyebrows and Hide can just feel himself going on his shit list. “I could ask you same thing, Nagachika-san.”

Before he can reply, Kaneki swoops in and saves him. Hide swears that if this was a shoujo manga, detailed flowers would be appearing around Kaneki’s bishounen-ified face.

“Why don’t we go and get something to drink?” Kaneki suggests. “There’s a nice place that serves coffee close by.”

 

_n._

It hits Hide like a freight train that he’s the only one who isn’t drinking coffee. He supposes that Tsukiyama’s hair color should’ve tipped him off. Rize and Touka were ghouls, so why shouldn’t Tsukiyama be one?

Hide leans back to look at him and can’t help but wonder how Kaneki- sweet Kaneki- met him. Then he remembers that Kaneki is a magnet for purple haired ghouls and accepts that he’ll encounter some weird things alongside his best friend. Hide sighs.

He doesn’t notice that Tsukiyama is looking right back at him until the ghoul winks at him.

Hide chokes on his smoothie.

 

_o._

Somehow, they exchange numbers. Hide isn’t exactly sure how it happened or when it happened, but there is a ghoul in his contacts.

Kaneki seems to be happy that the two manage someone sort of understanding and proceeds to invite Tsukiyama to all of their outings.

For the sake of Kaneki’s happiness, Hide deals with it.

 

_c._

Something happens a couple weeks later at Anteiku. Something that leaves Kaneki unable to walk home himself, much less string a coherent sentence together. Somehow, the half ghoul is able to go on his phone to send a text the requires at least 5 minutes of heavy thought to figure out to 2 people.

Hide forgoes his jacket and runs out his apartment, slipping his shoes on as he makes his way to his bike.

The cool night air slaps his skin and Hide imagines that it's mother nature telling him to hurry the fuck up and pick up Kaneki. His lungs and legs burn and leave him gasping for breath. Hide feels like this would be a scene in some generic sports manga, someone biking as fast as they can for a friend who is borders on romantic interest or _BFFEAE_ (Best Friends For Ever And Ever. It was term Hide made up when they were 8.).

Of course, it’d look so much cooler than how it actually is; an 18 year old pedalling as fast as he can on his cheap bike to pick up his bed friend from the coffee shop with he works at.

Covered with sweat and burning with exhaustion, Hide doesn’t have it in him to be cordial when he sees Tsukiyama also in front of Anteiku.

“What’re you doing here?” He asks as he walks into the coffee shop, somehow falling alongside the steps of the purple haired ghoul.

“To pick up Kaneki-kun, of course.” Tsukiyama raises a single eyebrow and Hide, for a moment, is wow’d by that ability. He had yearned to be able to do that when he was younger and it seems it hadn’t gone away after all these years. “I could ask you the same question, Nagachika-san.”

Hide scoffs. “To pick up Kaneki. Duh. I wonder why he texted us both though.”

Tsukiyama shrugs and together they make their way over to Yoshimura.

The manager nods and leads them to where Kaneki is. “He’s quite out of it. I’m not exactly sure if it's because Touka went too hard on him while training or because when Irimi visited, she gave him something to drink.”

He opens the door and Kaneki is upside down on the couch, staring blankly at the wall. He notices them and his legs come falling down, leaving him stuck in mid somersault. Kaneki wiggles, trying to get out if it. After a couple moments, he realizes that it is futiles and looks back up at them. Kaneki waves at them. “Hi.”

Hide waves back.

 

_k._

Tsukiyama stands in the kitchen and watches Hide tuck Kaneki into bed, pinching the half ghoul’s cheeks before walking over to the kitchen as well.

“Kaneki’s in bed now, sleeping.” Hide leans back on the counter and looks up at the purple haired ghoul. “So why are you still here?”

“Do you really think that Kaneki-kun is the only reason why I’m here, Nagachika-san?” There is wounded expression on his face- a fake one- as he makes his way to the blonde.

“Yes.” Hide cannot help the small smile that worms its way on his face. “I do think that.”

“Well, I’ll have you know that you’re wrong.”

Tsukiyama’s face right in front of his. Hide notes that the ghoul has to bend his legs to be eye level with him and feels a small surge of annoyance that he’s the shorter one,

He knows whats coming next. He’s seen so many movies and read so many manga that he’d just have to be shounen character oblivious. Hide has 2 options: To push Tsukiyama away or to go for it.

“Okay.” He chooses to go for it. “Rad.”

He grabs the collar of Tsukiyama’s undershirt, an unexpected move that makes the ghoul tense up, and pulls him close. Their foreheads knock together and their noses hit. Their teeth clash and as his tongue slips in, Hide hopes that Tsukiyama won’t pull a Hannibal Lecter on him and bite it off.

Tsukiyama get over his initial shock, he pushes Hide up on the counter. His hand slides up the blonde’s shirt and he caresses the blonde’s abdomen. A high keening whine comes out of Hide.

That make Tsukiyama pause, and Hide can see the gears turning in his head. He’s working out something. Hide isn’t sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing.

Finally, the ghoul comes to a conclusion. He drops down to his knees and nudges the blonde’s legs apart.

“Wha-Oh.” Hide watches him unzip his pants and tug his boxers down slightly. “ _Oh_."  
“ _Silencieux_.” Tsukiyama points at the sleeping Kaneki with his thumb. “You don’t want to wake Kaneki-kun up, do you?”

Oh shit. Kaneki. Hide nearly breaks his neck to look at him. His brochacho. His sib from a different crib was only a couple meters away from him. Him, who was about to receive a blowjob in a kitchen that was not his own. Shame surged through Hide and he swore that he would make it up to sweet Kaneki.

Then Tsukiyama gives it a long lick from the base to his tip and all thoughts of his best friend fly out the window.

( _Hide sincerely hopes that Tsukiyama isn't one of those ghouls that go through a bunch of motions in order to get a meal. He values his penis after all_.)

 

 

_o._

They see each other a lot more after that and Hide finds out in the best way possible that Tsukiyama’s hair is naturally purple.

 

_u._

“Nu uh.” Hide looks at Tsukiyama’s kagune- a large heavy thing that looks like it would skewer him in an instant. “There is no way that this is going up my ass. No siree.”

Tsukiyama drags it across Hide’s leg and leaves a long shallow scratch that just barely draws blood. “And why not, _connard_?”

That kills the mood. Hide sits back up and nudges Tsukiyama’s kagune away with his foot. “Okay, first of all. Have you seen the size of that thing? No amount of lube in the world can fit that drill thing into my awesome ass. Also, that thing looks sharp as hell.”

Tsukiyama rubs the bridge of his nose. “Nagachika, plea-”

“No. That thing is dangerous. It sure as hell killed investigators, so it’ll no doubt destroy my ass and rip me a new hole. I do not want a new asshole.”

“Nagachika-”

“Do you know how awful it’ll be going to the hospital? How do I explain my second asshole. How do I tell them a ghoul skewered my butt?”

“The only way you’d get a second hole in your ass would be if I missed.”

“And who’s to say you won’t miss?” Hide narrows his eyes at him. “How do I know you won’t slip up and rip me a new asshole? What if you secretly need glasses? What if-”

“I’m done.” Tsukiyama gets out of the bed and picks up his clothes from the floor, slipping them on. “Goodbye Nagachika-san.”

“But-”

“Goodbye.”

He slams the door in his way out the apartment. Hide snickers.

 

_t._

“So,” Kaneki says on one of the few outing they’re able to have with just the two of them. “You and Tsukiyama, huh.”

Hide nearly chokes on his smoothie. “Huh? What? How’d you get that idea?”

Kaneki gives him a wry smile and shakes his head, his grey eyes looking as if they’d seen eons worth of shit. “Please don’t do weird things in my kitchen. And if you must, at least do it when I’m not there”

This time, Hide really does choke on his smoothie. It comes out of his nose and Kaneki looks away.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> how tf do you write smut because i sure as hell cant


End file.
